<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Suc(cubu)s! Role-play ASMR Script by SirenLorelei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097434">This Suc(cubu)s! Role-play ASMR Script</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenLorelei/pseuds/SirenLorelei'>SirenLorelei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenLorelei/pseuds/SirenLorelei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Succubus in love... who'd have thought. Except they are the one person that all your feminine whiles don't work on! And it turns out, someone else has been picking up on the vibes being sent out into the air... A broken Succubus. Feeling useless, rejected, you refuse to ‘feed’ off anyone else until eventually you can’t sustain yourself... so you go to talk to them, driven to confess your feelings- only you're interrupted royally...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Suc(cubu)s! Role-play ASMR Script</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">(<span class="da-editor-italic">Italics</span> are inner monologues <span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">Italics underlined are another inner voice</span>) OB- older brother. YB-Younger Brother</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*internal dialogue while on the phone*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Oh my goodness, mother, please stop... </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">No, mother. It’s not a matter of mind over matter- <span class="da-editor-italic">does she even listen when I speak?</span> I’m telling you, I’ve been trying for months with nothing- I have do go. </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em><span class="da-editor-italic">Not like you’re trying to help</span>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Yes, mother... no, I’ll eat something... yeah. Bye.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">If I knew how to make it work, I’d have done it by now! It’s like talking to a broken mop with her... I need- I need help...</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*dialling love interest number*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Hey, what you up to- I was just gonna ask that. Can I come over now or- no, no. I’ll come now... I don’t want to head home...</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em><span class="da-editor-italic">as in I will kill people if I go home...</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Yeah, I’m just getting off now, so I’ll head your way instead. <span class="da-editor-italic">Thank you, thank you, thank you...</span></p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Ok. Last chance and you give up after this... </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Yeah. Right</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Why do I mock myself?... <span class="u">Out loud no less.</span> I think that guy heard me. Don’t look at me, don’t look at me, don’t look at me... walking faster now.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*long pause for time skip*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*Walking, knock on door*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">I should stop coming here... </span> <span class="u"><span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">yeah, because if you were capable of that you’d have done it by now.</span></span> <span class="da-editor-italic"> I hate you some much...</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*door opens*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Hey!</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Huh? Oh, no. Same crap as usual. I’m good, just didn’t want to go home and deal with the gong parade via cell.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Uh, no. I have since upgraded it from gong-show to a festive, day-long event which people gather to witness with popcorn and soda... I’m honestly tempted to hide in your house and never come out. I’ll take the closet and you won’t even know I’m there.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Like hell you wouldn’t, but I’d be perfectly fine being the fly on your bedroom wall...</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">I dunno... guess I could hand you clothes when you need them.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">I just realized my dream life consists of living on the floor of my best friends closet and passing them clothes when they need them... I </span> <span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">do</span> <span class="da-editor-italic">need help</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Yeah, I’ll take a drink, meet you in the living room.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*walking*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">I love they way this place smells... urgh!</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*falls on couch*</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">I hate myself.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*YB walks in from kitchen*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Eh? No, just the family crap really. Thanks for the pop... Anyways, I called my Ma for advice and I got useless motivational lines instead, then I didn’t want to crawl to my place where I can be found by the world so I called.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Nothing major, just annoying. I have been trying to get something to work for months, like a year, and I just can’t make it work. Works for other people, but nope. Not me.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Buy a new one?</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*Laughs*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Yeah, I guess I should.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic"><span class="u">I’ll just up and sell myself and hope the next version of my isn’t a useless slug.</span>.. Great, I’m here five minutes and already self-depreciating into oblivion... <span class="u">or you could be nice and just- maybe I don’t know, Work!</span></span></em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">I am bummed! I just, really <span class="da-editor-bold">really</span> wanted it to work like it should...</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic"><span class="u">Like it does on every, single, fricken human on the planet besides you!</span> Am I broken or is it you?... stats say it’s you, but that doesn’t make it any more helpful.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">W-what? No... no, no. Just spacing out. Not angry really.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em><span class="da-editor-italic">I’d kill people if around anyone else...</span> <span class="u"><span class="da-editor-underline">Y</span><span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">ou should really learn to control your face.</span></span></em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">I’m starving actually...</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">So much more than you know...</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*sigh*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">No, I ate, just this morning is all.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><em> <span class="da-editor-italic">But </span> <span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">you</span> <span class="da-editor-italic"> don’t come on the A&amp;W breakfast menu so I’m a miserable cuss so... just- just fricken work! Anything! </span> </em> <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Blush! Fidget! Take my hand, Kiss me and Dream of me! Fricken anything!.......... URGH!</span> </em></p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Yeah... sure. Thanks, good to know I look miserable on the outside.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">Doesn’t that mean you’re just grumpy when it’s inside and out?</span> <span class="da-editor-italic"> <span class="u">Whose side are you on?!</span></span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">I’m just hungry.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>‘<span class="da-editor-italic">Just’ hungry she says... you are this close to actually biting him physically... </span><span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline"><span class="u">It doesn’t work that way, sweetness</span>...</span><span class="da-editor-italic"> How would you know, what could it hurt?!... </span><span class="u"><span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">Try burning your friendship to the ground for BITING people!</span></span></em>
</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Thanks, I’ll definitely take cup noodle.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*door as YB leaves*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="u">
    <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Aaaaand, now you’re a collage student whose pining. </span> </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">That’s- just great.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*Enter OB*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Oh! Hey, Marcus. Been a while since I saw you.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Yeah, I just got here. Hows it been?</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">I’m alright I guess... No, he’s making me soup. Says I look like crap.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*Says you look gorgeous like usual*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*pause*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em><span class="da-editor-italic">Uhhhh</span>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">I don’t really know what to say after that... And gorgeous isn’t the word I’d use to describe all of this right here.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="u">
    <em> <span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">We’ve been going with the word 'crazy'.</span> </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*OB - That’s because you’re also an idiot*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*laughting*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Awesome. One brother thinks I’m angry and the other thinks I’m an idiot.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">I should just go see my mother- </span> <span class="u"><span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">she’ll cheer me on while I dig my grave. These two can be back-up for her-</span> </span></em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Can’t seem to make anyone do what I want so, go ahead and sit. What’s up?</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*long pause*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-italic"><em>Umm...</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Explanations go better with words-</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*surprised kiss, instant dose of energy from feeding, so stunned though she can’t move*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">What- is happening!</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*confused groan amid intermitten kisses*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*realizes she’s still at her best friends house whom she’s in love with. Finding it hard to pull away because FOOD*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="u">
    <em>This is not why you came here!</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*Door opens. Worms everywhere.*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Oh, my god... this isn’t happening...</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*YB - What the hell are you doing? Kissing her like that! OB - She doesn’t like you though! She kissed me back! YB - She’s FRICKING SHAKING)</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">I’m not shaking!</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*Lifts hands to see they are. Adrenaline rush*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Oh shit, you are...</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>
    <span class="da-editor-italic">Y<span class="u">ou’re fricken crying! Stop it!</span></span>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*YB - You ok...*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">No, I’m fine!</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-italic">Just- what the hell was that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*OB - I’m in love with you*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-italic">What? </span>
</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em><span class="u"><span class="da-editor-italic">Why?</span></span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Since when have you been in love with me? You stopped talking to me ages ago and we don’t even go out anymore.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*OB - I dream of you, that’s how much I am in love with you. When you come over I leave because I can’t get you out of my head the second I see you. YB - Dude, that’s seriously messed up, you’re dreaming of her- that’s no excuse to touch her)</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-italic"> <em>Oh no... no, no, no, no... <span class="u">YOU’VE BEEN GETTING WHAT I’VE BEEN SENDING TO THE ONE I DO LIKE!</span></em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Oh, My god, Girls! Can you both, please, stop yelling!</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>...<span class="da-editor-italic">You’re the one yelling</span>. <span class="u"><span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">Well yeah! The one I don’t care for just confessed something righteously and the one I do, couldn’t give a rat!</span></span><span class="da-editor-italic"> ...You’re crying again... <span class="u">STILL really</span></span></em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">I can’t handle this right now, I need to go-  </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em><span class="u"> <span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">Mother may help you bury yourself if you tell her this story...</span></span> <span class="da-editor-italic"> Shut up!</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*Both ask you not to go, younger brother standing between you now.*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic"><span class="u">Oh, heck no!..</span>. Wait- I actually fed off him... <span class="u">why is it just 'you' that it doesn’t work!</span></span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Yeah, that’s not a good idea.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">(YB- Wait- you kissed him back?)</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic"><span class="u">W-what?</span> I- N-no... </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">No, I didn’t-</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">(OB - Yes you did!)</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">I was surprised that you kissed me! What does this even matter?!</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*grabbing things to leave.*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">I came to take a damn break...</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em><span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">Break your heart one way or the other. What a way to go... </span> <span class="u">S<span class="da-editor-italic">eriously?</span></span></em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">(OB - Don’t leave- YB - Wait!)</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">I don’t- I can’t. I’m sorry-</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*kissed by YB.*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*pause*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Oh sweet heavens above, please tell me I didn’t imagine that-</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">D-did you just- kiss me too?</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><span class="da-editor-italic"><em>Uhhh... </em></span> <span class="u"><em> <span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">Use more words, woman!</span> </em></span></p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">(YB - I’m in love with you. OB- Seriously?)</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">I still can’t figure out if I’m imagining this out of stress or- </span> <span class="u"><span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">Dude, he fricken kissed you! Kiss him back! Now!</span> </span></em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">You two are the ones that think you have a problem?</p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="u">
    <em>Hello?!...</em>
  </span>
</p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">(OB - please, lets talk)</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">I think if <span class="da-editor-underline">we’d</span> been talking <span class="da-editor-underline">we’d</span> not being having this problem... and-</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*turns to YB*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic"><span class="u">Ask him about the kiss!</span> Don’t leave yet!</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Your turn. When? Why?</p><p> </p><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="da-editor-italic">Don’t ask why!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*Pretty much since we started being friends... I thought you liked my brother. Figured because he liked you and you didn’t, I’d suffer the same fate... and said nothing.*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">“Kinda makes sense...</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em><span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">Does it?</span><span class="da-editor-italic">  <span class="u">I don't think so...  and a</span></span><span class="u"><span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">ny one notice the irony here that the one you like can’t help you and the one you don’t like can?</span></span> <span class="da-editor-italic"> You’re crying again.</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Oh, my god...</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*wipes tears away.*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">I gotta go...</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">(OB - Do you like either of us?)</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="u">
    <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Like? LIKE? I </span> <span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">love</span> <span class="da-editor-italic"> him! I don’t even know what to do with you!</span> </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Right now? I don’t like anyone.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Just, swear off men... </span> <span class="u"><span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">Yeah, and die for it. Good idea.</span> </span></em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*footsteps, ties shoes*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">This was not what I was looking for... </span> <span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline"><span class="u">Actually, it’s exactly what you were looking for. Just not the right situation. He’s in love with you. He just can’t feed you</span>....</span> <span class="da-editor-italic"> I fed off his brother! Urgh....</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*Door open and closes*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">T<span class="u">his would only be slightly a less problem even if you weren’t a succubus</span>... That’s just </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Peachy...</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">*sniffle. Dialing source of all her woe; Mother.*</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Ma, we need to talk- No, I mean, Succs, talk.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="OVles hLcpP IS8c0 public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Just shoot us... </span> <span class="u"><span class="da-editor-italic da-editor-underline">Agreed.</span> </span></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>